Hecatombe
by Aleksast
Summary: Hecatombe o del Delirio Perpetuo. Juzgado por sus pecados, un hombre cae preso de sus propias creaciones.
1. Sindéresis

**Disclaimer: **Evangelion no me pertenece, vamos, si lo hiciera no estaría escribiendo esta historia. O quizás sí.

**"HECATOMBE"**

_Aleksast, 2014_

Probablemente se me ocurrió escribir esto en un momento de demencia, probablemente nunca debí haber publicado esto, ni siquiera atreverme a escribirlo, a plasmarlo en una página de internet o documento de texto. Probablemente sea la estupidez más grande que alguien haya leído, o quizás una genialidad que me parece bastante aterradora. Probablemente muchos buenos lectores miren horrorizados que me atreví a colgar en esta web, en fin, el mundo no se acabó cuando Martin Luder (Martín Lutero) puso a las puertas de la Catedral de Wittemberg sus "95 Tesis", mi buena o mala fama como escritor de ficciones no se va a ir al caño por escribir una locura. En mi defensa, citaré una de las frases de apertura que más me identifican.

"Empiezo declarando a mi lector que, en todo lo que de bueno o de malo he hecho en mi vida, estoy seguro de haber merecido elogios y censuras, y que por lo tanto debo creerme libre."

Giacomo Casanova

– _Alterum non laedere, suum quique tribuendi, honeste vivire_ – recitaba el hombre de veintitántos años en un portentoso uso del latín. Citando las máximas de Ulpiano, se daba golpes con uno de los enormes tomos del Corpus Iuris Civilis, y aún así, ni con el más misterioso y exótico rezo, rito o intento de suicidio saldría de ese universo en que se había metido por jugar con fuerzas más allá de su control.

– Me lleva la... ¡Argh! Si tan sólo supiera dónde estoy y quien es el occiso tirado aquí – pataleaba sentado en la silla donde despertó. Sus ojos se dirigían a la masa viscosa que salía del cráneo del hombre en cuestión. Estaba enfundado en una manta y por lo que podía ver había sido violentado de la manera más desquiciada y sádica que pudiese imaginarse, el hedor a sangre y a otras cosas que no logró identificar lo tenían asqueado, hasta que reparó en sí mismo.

Se observó y pudo notar que habían tres cosas que no tenían sentido: uno, estaba atado por el tronco a la silla, dos, su lengua tenía un raro sabor a madera, y tres, encima de él estaba prendida del techo una mujer conocida, atada con cinta con un raro y potencial adhesivo, adormilada totalmente. La conocía, sin duda, ese color de cabellos era inconfundible, esa cruz suiza que colgaba era única: Misato Katsuragi estaba secuestrada igual que él, y esforzándose para vislumbrar la identidad del cadáver, notó que tenía las gafas destruidas, y que se trataba del cabrón más odiado por el universo en que se encontraba: Gendo Rokubungi.

– ¡Porca miseria! – ladró en italiano con un marcado acento que nadie entendería si era un veneciano que remedaba a un piamontés hablando ese idioma, o un extranjero que había aprendido un poco de italiano con una auténtica italiana – non mi devi lasciare qui, non così – después, la mujer que estaba arriba comenzó a despertar tosiendo gravemente.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó apenas en un susurro la fémina que parecía haber despertado de un enorme letargo.

– Alessandro Lucarelli, por decir uno... o, quizás usted no me lo crea o quiera dispararme después de liberarse, pero yo... la conozco – contestó el hombre, intentando mantener el contacto visual con Misato, aunque la postura y la colocación de la silla hacían un tanto incómodo hacerlo – señorita Katsuragi. Quizás el nombre no le resulte familiar, pero en mi mundo, al menos de donde yo vengo, suelen llamarme... Aleksast.


	2. Anagnórosis

**Disclaimer: **Evangelion no me pertenece, vamos, si lo hiciera no estaría escribiendo esta historia. O quizás sí.

**"HECATOMBE"**

_Aleksast, 2014_

Ante la extraña declaración del hombre Misato evaluó dos posibilidades, o había sido secuestrada junto a un loco esquizofrénico que no tenía ni la más remota noción de la realidad, o realmente alguien había logrado dar un salto dimensional, lo cual forzosamente implicaría que el universo que conoce no es el único, y que por ende, podría pensarse en la existencia de vida inteligente en otros universos, con su propia consideración de tiempo y espacio.

– ¿Entonces vienes de otro lugar? No comprendo, no es posible que exista algo más allá del universo que conocemos –

El hombre suspiró de cansancio, además, no tenía una respuesta concreta y certera para eso, al menos, no aterrizada a una visión tan afirmada en las personas de ese planeta.

– Señorita Misato Katsuragi, hay cosas que ni siquiera yo puedo saber a ciencia cierta, pero si me permite explicarle lo poco que sé, y la forma en que, supongo, llegué a este lugar, espero al menos no sonar como un lunático, como usted me prejuzga – luego, dejó el libro en el escritorio frente al cual se encontraba y adoptando una postura más cómoda comenzó a relatar – verá, existe en el universo de donde provengo y de donde jamás consideré que fuera posible salir, un hábito entre algunos aficionados a la escritura, que es basar en historias establecidas ficciones a partir de éstas, es decir, crear literariamente un universo a placer del ingenio y gana del escritor. ¿Está cómoda ahí arriba? Lamento que no pueda hacer nada para ayudarle, sólo sugerir que se deje de mover bruscamente o podría hacerse daño… le decía, en ese universo existen millones de obras tanto literarias como animadas donde se crean un mundo propio, y de ellos, algunos escritores toman ciertos elementos para sus propias historias… yo me encontraba leyendo cierta historia cómica, que, verá, implica a muchas personas que usted seguramente conoce. De un momento a otro, llámelo suceso espontáneo o brujería si quiere, me vi noqueado y dormido sin la menor idea de que acababa ser yo sujeto de un milagro.

– ¿Un milagro? ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntaba la mujer mientras intentaba no tensarse demasiado pese a su deplorable condición de rea.

– Yo le llamo milagro, porque jamás consideré la idea de que fuera posible trasladarse a un mundo ficticio dentro de un mundo ficticio… lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que… nada es verdad, todo es mentira, carecemos de la certeza de que lo que sucede forma parte de la realidad. El caso es que solía tener algo de fama, microscópica quizá, como escritor de ficciones. Leía una historia que yo mismo sugerí a otro escritor, la leía tan entretenido que no vi que en el cielo se formaba un hoyo negro, pero no de la magnitud de aquellos que acaban con galaxias, planetas y estrellas, sino uno con la forma de un portal, que descendió hasta pocos metros adelante de mí, y en mi curiosidad me metí en él… y aquí estoy, siendo testigo de algún tétrico caso de homicidio calificado. Pobre desgraciado, pero merecía morir. –

Misato no comprendió esto último hasta que vio el cadáver del comandante supremo de NERV, totalmente desfigurado.

– Del por qué estamos secuestrados aquí, no me lo pregunte, yo no soy el Dios de este universo. Sin embargo, estoy cansado de estar atado… si tan sólo alguien pudiera… –

Y en ese momento la luz roja que tenuemente iluminaba el lugar se apagó, pero varias lámparas se iluminaron al momento haciendo un poco molesto el brillo que de éstas manaba. La puerta se abrió y un gato persa avanzó con pequeños y lentos pasos, llevaba un colgante de plata con letras grabadas, se trepó de un salto al escritorio y comenzó a maullar.

Aleksast, que apenas se acostumbraba a la luz, pudo ver borrosamente el nombre del felino que acababa de hacer acto de presencia, un nombre raro, pues la mayoría de esos animales acababan siendo denominados con nombres como Garfield, Sussy, Pelusa, Bombón… pero ¿NGEfan2010? A su memoria llegó un recuerdo… era ni más ni menos que el nickname del autor cuya historia acababa de re-leer.

– ¿Y si la verdad es que esta vez fui demasiado lejos y enloquecí? – murmuraba para sus adentros, mirando con horror cómo el gato hacía ruidos hostiles, como si acabase de ver al más ruin y odioso roedor del planeta entero.

Se escucharon pasos llegar atendiendo a los maullidos y berridos del animal. Eran de un joven de ojos escarlata y cabellos grisáceos, que venía corriendo directamente en dirección hacia el hombre en la silla, con tan mala suerte que cayó encima de él haciendo la silla pedazos.

– ¿Kaworu? ¡Quítate de encima, pedazo de…! – y el pobre hombre se quedó pasmado ante los brillantes ojos del quinto elegido. Y tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, tan malo que el mismo Obi Wan Kenobi en su mente le dijo "Hijo, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto", y cómo no decirlo, si la cara de violador con cara de moekko en el tipo hacía a cualquiera palidecer – ni se te ocurra… ¿Kaworu? ¡No, no, no, no, claro que no! Ve a besar a tu uke Shinji, si se te ocurre hacerme algo hijo de tu angélica madre, te las vas a ver conmigo…

– ¿Ah, sí? – y en efecto, Kaworu Nagisa babeaba como hiena encima de un animal muerto, los labios mojados y… toda la pinta de un semeru sadomasoquista más cabrón que el marqués de Sade tenía.

– Nada más porque estoy atado… pero si no soy capaz de mandarte los cien dragones del Roshan… Dokho sensei, ojalá estuvieras aquí para sacarme a este idiota y sus babas… ¡Mamá! – y justo cuando la calamidad estaba a punto de ganar, unos brazos movieron al animal, digo, a Kaworu, liberando a Aleksast, pero no por mucho tiempo.

– Are-kun, ¡estás vivo! – dijo la persona que lo había rescatado. Tenía el cabello azul celeste, la piel tan blanca como la nieve y una voz inusualmente dulce a comparación de su auténtico y habitual tomo monocorde.

– Rei-chan – respondió embobado por el momento en que ella se le había puesto encima como niño que acaba de recuperar a su madre.

– Are-kun… –

– Rei-chan –

Y todo era bonito como en las telenovelas rosas, los ojitos brillantes y reiterándose uno al otro el nombre del ser encontrado, pero el encanto se acabó cuando cierta alemana pelirroja de muy mal carácter fue a interrumpirlos.

– Esto sí puede ponerse más feo… – murmuró.

Continuará…


	3. Exégesis

**Disclaimer:**Evangelion no me pertenece, vamos, si lo hiciera no estaría escribiendo esta historia. O quizás sí.

**"HECATOMBE"**

_Aleksast, 2014_

Y ahí estaba, con los puños en las caderas y la mirada altiva, una mueca de molestia y superioridad, ese donaire, arrogante, segura de sí misma, Asuka Langley Soryu había llegado al final tras oír el griterío y miraba como esa muñeca, esa niña modelo se restregaba sobre un total desconocido con una rara impulsividad, lo cual era suficiente como para interesarse en lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Asuka-chan, hola… – musitó el hombre una vez que Rei se quitó de encima y le dio una patada noqueadora al violador, digo, a Kaworu, que acabó con patitos girando sobre su cabeza. Se sacudió los escombros y se deshizo de las ataduras, tratando de reponerse rápidamente para luego acomodar el escritorio y dedicarse a liberar a Misato, quien estaba otra vez dormida, quizás por efectos de una muy fuerte resaca. Con ayuda de un madero roto y puntiagudo fue intentando raspar el techo para que el adhesivo cediera por un lado, con tan mala suerte que esta vez fue la mujer militar que le cayó encima, haciendo que se quejase de dolor.

– Señorita Misato, despierte por favor, me está… bueno, en otras circunstancias no me estaría quejando – repuso, intentando moverla y agradeciendo mentalmente que el mueble fuera de madera verdadera porque si no estaría astillado y lesionado de gravedad tras el impacto de la caída. Poco a poco la dama de cabellos de color morados fue recobrando la conciencia.

– ¿Somos libres? – preguntó atontada – Ya no aguantaba más estar allá arriba.

– Me lo imagino – respondió con voz cansina, carraspeando para hacerle ver que lo estaba aplastando.

– ¡¿Quién es ese hentai y que haces encima de él también, Misato!? – gritó furiosa la segunda niña – Ustedes, trío de depravados. ¿Qué se supone que hacen?

– Ay por Dios – reclamó Aleksast mientras Misato se le bajaba de encima, algo mareada – denle a esta niña un dulce, o algo… Asuka-chan, yo en ningún momento manifesté la intención de hacer algo inapropiado, pero como dicen en mi mundo, el que en pan piensa, es porque hambre tiene – y una sonrisa despreocupada que ellos habrían reconocido en otra persona un poquito mayor se dibujó en la cara del extraño ahí presente.

– ¿Qué dices, pedazo de tarado? – esta vez la rabieta traía pataleta incluida y hasta un bufido dio la pelirroja, toda colorada.

– Pequeña Asuka, si vas diciéndole a todo mundo pervertido porque tu mentecita ve cosas donde no las hay, muchos pensarán que quieres que te las hagan a ti – y todo el mundo ahí presente, incluso el gato que estaba plácidamente acostado en una esquina del cuarto aquél, asintió con la cabeza – me presento, soy Aleksast, vengo de otro mundo y no sé como vine aquí, los conozco a todos ustedes y además soy autor de varias historias que los involucran en diferentes situaciones. Por estúpido que suene, también ese minino tiene la misma afición que yo.

– Él es Are-kun – agregó Rei – no sé por qué, pero parece que le conozco desde que fui concebida… y en mi computadora tengo sus historias acerca de nosotros.

– Cosa que me parece muy difícil de creer, quizás… ¡un momento! ¿Qué tú tienes qué? – la cara del hombre palideció, la sangre pareció haberse drenado de él y estaba más tembloroso que una gelatina durante un movimiento telúrico.

– Sí, Are-kun, he leído todas tus historias – y una sonrisa ¿coqueta? Apareció en su faz sorprendiendo a propios y extraños.

– Ah, así que son ustedes los que me hacen ver como una depravada meretriz en esas historias – dijo Asuka con llamas en los ojos.

– Esto no puede ser nada bueno – dijo Aleksast, tragando saliva, lo mismo que el gato que se puso detrás de él protegiéndose de un eventual atentado, hasta en el momento en que… aparecieron otro Kaworu, otra Rei, y otra Asuka, con un uniforme distinto al usual – ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?.

– Venimos desde NERV Tech… ¿Ustedes son las versiones auténticas de nuestros personajes? – preguntó el otro Kaworu, que aparecía como líder de ese trío.

– Salvo tu doble que ves aquí noqueado, que aparentemente viene del fic "Suspiros Celestiales", esta Rei, Asuka y Misato son auténticas – dedujo el escritor, mientras amagaba con echarse a correr.

– ¿Miau? – NGEFan2010 parecía no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado en este lío?

En ese momento, la recién llegada Rei 2 (Nerv Tech) dio un tremendo suspiro y luego dijo – ¡Quiero! – para empezar a perseguir a Aleksast, quien junto al felino y escoltados por el Kaworu 2 echaron carrera, mientras Asuka 2 sólo se limitaba a ser una espectadora, Asuka 1, la original, se unió a la caza del par de escritores, Misato sólo pensó en ir por un buen trago para despertar del seguramente mal viaje que estaba presenciando.

Corrían incesantemente hasta que otro grupo apareció, este, únicamente de féminas ninfomaníacas con ganas de sustituir a Shinji con el advenedizo extraño. Rei 3, Misato 3, Asuka 3, Hikari 3, Nozomi 3, Kodama 3, Sakura 2, Kaori 2, y todo el restante elenco femenino de "La Posesión" se unían como horda espartana con las hormonas a tope.

– Esas son obras tuyas, NGEFan, y no sé si sean tan depravadas como para practicar la zoofilia – dijo Aleksast haciendo que el felino aumentara el paso – Creo que estamos en el geofrente, está enorme y parece laberinto… necesitamos un escondite, un búnker… ¿Kaworu? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

– Ninguna, me temo – y giró la cabeza para mirar atrás – son demasiadas, y lamentablemente no vienen por mí.

– Eres mi favorito – dijo Aleksast, con una sonrisa traviesa, orgulloso de su creación – ¡Al menos eres el único Kaworu que nunca jamás se atrevería a intentar besuquearme!

– Eso lo hago sólo por molestar a Shinji, pero jamás le pondría un dedo encima al humano que me hizo todo un Casanova –

– De nada… un momento ¿Y Shinji? Más bien dicho ¿Y todos los Shinjis que deberían estar aquí? – el pasillo parecía interminable y el mismo Aleksast se sorprendía de no estar cansado para nada, ¡de hecho estaba como fresco! Deseó conservar esa habilidad cuando volviera a su mundo, pero seguía presente esa interrogante. ¿Por qué no aparecía el tercer elegido por ningún lado?

– Ni idea, de un momento a otro sólo aparecimos sin él, es extraño – en eso, una puerta de metal se divisó en la pared izquierda del pasillo y los tres entraron cerrando con todos los candados y seguros que tenía esa puerta. Acababan de encontrar su propio escondite, y eso les daría algo de tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del geofrente, un grupo de sujetos similares sonreía macabramente mientras ocupaba la oficina que fuera de Gendo Ikari, operando una máquina extraña que parecía manejar portales dimensionales a placer. Todos eran uno, uno eran todos.

– No se librarán de esta – decían al unísono mientras se frotaban las manos planeando algo verdaderamente macabro.

De vuelta en el bunker, tres niños de entre cuatro y cinco años de edad aparecieron tras salir debajo de un enorme escritorio, idénticos a los tres pilotos del Evangelion.

– Bueno, al menos estos tres son niños inocentes – dijo mientras saludaba a cada uno de los pequeños – ¡mis pequeños!

– ¡Papi! –

¿Continuará…?


	4. Prognosis

**Disclaimer: **Evangelion no me pertenece, vamos, si lo hiciera no estaría escribiendo esta historia. O quizás sí.

**"HECATOMBE"**

_Aleksast, 2014_

Aleksast tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de lo que parecía ser un despacho secreto con muebles de estilo Sheraton (1751-1806), la pequeñita Asuka alzaba al gato mientras lo examinaba con ojos clínicos, aunque debido a su edad, parecía que lo tomaba como si de un peluche se tratase. La niña peliazul y el pequeño Shinji estaban sentados en las piernas del escritor, despeinándolo y haciendo travesuras con él.

– Aleksast-san ¿tiene alguna idea de por qué está aquí? – preguntó Kaworu mientras se recostaba en un diván, extrañado de haber sido abstraído del mundo que conocía y estar en un universo parecido, pero no igual. Pensaba también en que Hikari podría preocuparse por su desaparición, y sabía que a todas luces la Rei que conocía era más recatada, aunque por dentro tenía guardado cierto nivel de depravación, en cuanto a la Asuka que conocía, prefería distanciarse un poco de ella después de cómo habían acabado las cosas.

El hombre amablemente pidió a los niños que se calmaran, miró al techo y negó con la cabeza – Recapitulando, al Gendo Ikari original lo mataron, a Misato la secuestraron y yo aparecí en la escena del crimen, casualmente privado de mi libertad sin motivo aparente… hay dos teorías, o Shinji está también secuestrado junto con el resto de sus clones de otros universos, o ellos nos están secuestrando, como si fuera una rara y mala mezcla esto de Resident Evil con Maze Runner, lo que no me explico es… ¿Por qué tu clon me atacó? Que yo me acuerde, solía ser mera ingenuidad y curiosidad en cuanto a sus afectos por Shinji en el sueño que SEELE le indujo –

– Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades no es muy alentadora, quizás Shinji o los Shinjis tienen alguna forma de incidir en su comportamiento – aventuró decir el albino – espero que no sea telepáticamente, de esa forma sería imposible para cada uno de nosotros controlar nuestras acciones.

– Desconozco las razones por las cuales Shinji y sus clones me quieran atacar, de hecho, creo que al que deberían de andar linchando es a Hideaki Anno, de todos modos él es el mayor responsable de sus innumerables desdichas –

– Papi, tengo hambre – dijo el pequeñito Shinji con ojitos de corderito a medio morir.

– Mi pequeñito, si todo va bien, te llevaré a comer a donde tú quieras – le dijo Aleksast con tono consolador.

– Oigan, yo también tengo hambre – dijo Asuka, dejando finalmente al pobre minino en paz y acercándose al grupo de niños.

En eso, un destello azul irrumpió en el despacho, en eso, salió una criatura que, para ser precisos en la descripción, se trataba de un tierno y redondito gato azul con alas de catarina en la espalda que tenía en sus patitas delanteras un par de guantes para hornear, sosteniendo un enorme plato de tacos.

– ¿Quién quiere tacos? – preguntó con voz chillona y festiva.

– ¿Catbug? – preguntó Aleksast, pues le había visto en otra caricatura que nada tenía que ver con Evangelion.

– ¡Yo soy Catbug! No sé por qué aparecí aquí, pero siempre me pasa lo mismo, de un momento a otro aparezco en otras dimensiones sin querer… ¿Tacos? –

– Yo sí – afirmó el escritor mexicano, indicándoles a los demás cómo debían de agarrar un taco, se sirvió una buena cantidad en un plato desechable que la criatura traía en una bolsa y se dedicó a dar de comer a los niños primero, para luego comerse un par – ¿Taco, Kaworu?

– Bueno, suponiendo que vamos a estar aquí un tiempo, no hay que desperdiciar la comida – y se sirvió un par con ayuda de Catbug – veamos… mmm… ¡están muy ricos!

– También tengo guisantes dulces – indicó Catbug señalando una bolsita de guisantes (chícharos en México), su comida favorita que estaba dispuesta a compartir.

– Dale unos a ese gatito – pidió Asuka señalando al que fuese hace un par de instantes su mascota.

Catbug se los dio y el minino con mirada extrañada veía los guisantes verdes y relucientes con mirada extraña, probó uno y un breve brillo lo rodeó por un par de segundos.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó una voz que parecía provenir del gato. Una voz ni muy grave, ni muy aguda, y por poco el bocado que tenía el escritor se le atraganta.

– ¿Un gato que habla? – Aleksast comenzó a sospechar que este mundo abstracto donde se encontraba podría ponerse más raro todavía.

– Sí, puedo hablar… aunque realmente no sé por qué estoy aquí… yo estaba en mi casa viendo anime en mi computadora cuando de repente me desmayé y aparecí en este lugar ¡convertido en un gato!… por cierto, hueles a ratón, Aleksast – el gato caminaba con gracia hasta treparse encima del librero, observando a todos con atención, pero sobre todo para guarecerse de la niña que lo estaba usando como juguete.

– No he comido queso en dos meses, y en mi casa no hay ratones… supongo que hay ciertas cosas que alguien está controlando como programador haciendo un software nuevo a su antojo… esto no me gusta nada –

– ¡Son guisantes mágicos! – exclamó Catbug, mientras comía el resto hasta limpiar la bolsa en que los traía – ¡Yumm! – y se tragó el último bocado, pero en ese momento empezó a vibrar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció tras el mismo destello azul que lo había traído a esta dimensión.

– Rayos, lo hubiéramos tomado de la mano, para salir de esta cosa – se quejó el hombre, arrepentido de no haber pensado en esas cosas antes – al menos ya no tenemos hambre.

Todos asintieron, y el silencio reinó el lugar por unos segundos hasta que otra voz se escuchó cercana a ellos, una voz femenina que puso los pelos de punta al humano sujeto de persecución – yo sí tengo hambre – y en ese momento las luces se apagaron, sólo Shinji y Rei sintieron que alguien desaparecía, cuando volvió la luz, supieron que se trataba del individuo al cual llamaban padre.

– Aleksast-san ¿dónde estás? – preguntó Kaworu limpiándose las manos al instante y comenzando a buscarlo hasta debajo de los muebles, no pudiéndole encontrar por ninguna parte – ¿Qué haremos ahora?

– No lo sé, pero me temo que ya no está en este lugar… tendremos que ir a buscarlo – indicó el gato – sólo él puede saber dónde está mi mundo, el mundo donde vivimos. Así que tendremos que esperar a que esa criatura de los tacos regrese – acto seguido, comenzó a lamerse la pata, encontrando un raro placer en ello.


	5. Análisis

**Disclaimer:**Evangelion no me pertenece, vamos, si lo hiciera no estaría escribiendo esta historia. O quizás sí.

**"HECATOMBE"**

_Aleksast, 2014_

El hombre se encontraba dentro de un lugar sin luz, notaba que no estaba más dentro de ese escondrijo con sus hijos putativos, su ahora amigo y defensor Kaworu Nagisa, el gato que hablaba tampoco estaba.

Recordando la voz, era más que fácil reconocerla, era aterciopelada, suave, de esas voces que pueden encantar al más indómito animal, o despertar deseos oscuros en el hombre más beato y casto que pudiese existir.

– ¿Te gusta estar en la oscuridad? – preguntó esa mujer, desde un punto desconocido.

– Depende de la finalidad, pero sí, me gusta la oscuridad, me gusta la soledad – respondió con calma, tomando el lujo de ser sincero sin reparar en su interlocutor – la disfruto mucho porque puedo hablar conmigo mismo sin el temor de ser escuchado por nadie más, de hecho, escribir es algo parecido, usas un seudónimo, una identidad ficticia, y puedes dar rienda suelta a lo que quizás reprimes en la vida real –

– ¿Lo que escribes es algo que reprimes en la vida real? –

– Me considero una persona abierta, pero sí, algo de lo que escribo tiene que ver con lo que me callo en la vida real… pero ¿Qué es la vida real? Considerando que cada persona es un ente con caducidad y espacio propios, y que ésta puede crearse ficciones a partir de lo que tiene noción como real –

– La realidad es imperturbable, inmutable, es lo que existe –

– Eso es sólo un reflejo de una idea mía – rebatió Aleksast – la realidad es inalcanzable, invisible, sólo podemos creer que la percibimos a través de nuestra visión.

– ¿Es eso así? –

– Es una teoría –

– ¿Tu teoría? –

– Sí – asintió con la cabeza – pero no es la única, sin embargo, creo que buscar lo que somos en meras ideas con afán de encontrar una verdad tan fuerte e inamovible donde afirmarse… es breve la existencia humana, tan breve, que a veces se nos olvida que la vida pasa. Nos olvidamos de vivir, o eso pensamos cuando creemos que, viendo en restrospectiva, pudimos haber actuado y decidido de manera diferente.

_De tanto correr por la vida sin freno  
>Me olvidé que la vida se vive un momento<br>De tanto querer ser en todo el primero  
>Me olvidé de vivir los detalles pequeños…<em>

– A eso me refiero. Esa canción es un resultado de un ejercicio de análisis retrospectivo, punto de partida para un cambio o para permanecer como se está – explicó mientras repetía mentalmente las estrofas de la letra de esa melodía que desde pequeño había escuchado – tengo la firme convicción de que si el limbo existiera, podría quedarme en él lo suficiente sin perder la cabeza. Esa es una idea basada en un concepto, porque nadie sabe cómo es el limbo, o si existe, o si vivimos una ilusión efímera y, en verdad, todos estamos muertos…

– La razón por la cual estés aquí es muy sencilla, la sabes –

– ¿La sé? Sólo sé… que cuando salga de aquí… veré que todo lo que he hecho se habrá puesto bajo el ojo subjetivo de quien lo lea, con la ventaja de que he recreado parte del ser que soy, o más correcto sería decir, de una de las identidades que yo mismo tejí con el corazón, con la cabeza y la imaginación… lo que me sorprende quizá es ver que un ángel puede hablar a través de una persona sin fusionarse con ella, Lilith –

– Felicidades –

– Gracias –

En ese momento, a media luz una habitación enorme se vislumbró ante sus ojos, al fondo, sobre una cama matrimonial y cubierta por una sábana, estaba una mujer de ojos verdes, piel clara y sedosa que manaba un calor que a metros podía sentirse, como una caricia invisible que te recorría por entero, un algo que se te metía por las narices y te hacía suspirar.

– Sophie – murmuró el hombre, con una sonrisa en los labios – supongo que entré de la cámara de análisis psicológico a la morada de mis pensamientos indecorosos… ¡Bueno! Ya que estamos aquí…

**_Una hora después…_**

**_¿Una hora? Cinco horas después…_**

**_Cinco impactos y apocalipsis después…_**

– Olvido que la noción el tiempo aquí no es la misma que en la dimensión donde vivo – Aleksast se acordó que estaba en otro mundo, mientras bebía un Martini Manhattan – tienes unas manos muy hábiles, querida.

– Lo sé – contestó complacida mientras paseaba un dedo por el borde de la copa.

– ¡Escribes de las mil maravillas, parece que el teclado y tú son uno solo! – él miraba directamente a los ojos de esmeralda mágicos que tenía esa fémina.

– No sólo eso – y un guiño coqueto hizo que él se sonrojara y sintiera arder cada gota de sangre corriendo por su organismo.

**_Otros cinco impactos y eventos apocalípticos después de un big bang (dije big, ¡no gang! Olviden que escribí eso)…_**

****– ¡Es increíble lo que hace la imaginación! – afirmó como cuando Arquímedes dijo ¡Eureka! – Es hora de salir de aquí ¿te apetece venir conmigo?

– Vamos, de todas formas creo que será divertido qué nos podemos encontrar en este lugar, Are-kun – y ambos salieron de esa habitación por fin después de un buen rato. Queda a la imaginación de cada quien lo que haya ocurrido dentro. (Soy un escritor benevolente, como verán).

Un largo pasillo con pisos y paredes de acero opaco se veía al pasar por una compuerta, una serie de cinco puertas que se abrían con accionar un simple botón. Numeradas e idénticas, parecían ser parte de un enorme laberinto donde tenías como elección esas cinco posibilidades.

– Como no tengo plena conciencia de qué hay, porque estamos siendo manejados por un grupo de adolescentes furiosos con hambre de venganza o con una psique en crisis que los han llevado a quererme volver demente, tendremos que abrir una por una para ver cuál nos sacará de aquí – dijo él, imaginándose que los Shinjis estarían como gremlins antropófagos con la mirada perdida y expulsando espuma como perros rabiosos.

– Sigo creyendo que a Casanova-san le hace falta desahogar toda la tensión que ha acumulado – sugirió convencida de que al tercer elegido sólo le faltaba descansar después de descargar todas sus energías. Como quien dice, que corriera un Iron-Man entero (dícese del evento deportivo que consta de 4 km de natación, 180 km de ciclismo y 42 km de carrera a pie).

– Veamos, primera puerta, proyecto de insturmentalización humana, puerta número uno – Aleksast entró sin más tras presionar el interruptor y parecía el lugar como el centro de mando de NERV, o una réplica, ahí estaban Ritsuko, Misato, Maya, Touji e Hikari junto con unos hombres uniformados como técnicos de NERV en plena bacanal (orgía, pues), Aleksast enarcó las cejas y soltó un bostezo que sacó al mirón Gendo Ikari de su ensimismamiento – deja vu.

– ¿Ya habías visto esto? – preguntó una sorprendida Sophie Clement que, no obstante, no perdía detalle de lo que ahí sucedía.

– Sí, entrará Shinji todo sacado de onda, Misato le explicará que en esto ha trabajado su padre, su padre lo obligará a follarse a medio mundo aquí presente, y le ordenará a Rei que entre primero y así – dijo como si estuviese relatando la Odisea misma – ¡Qué flojera me dan! Vámonos querida, no estamos para ver estas cosas de principiantes.

Continuará…


	6. Dosis

**Disclaimer: **Evangelion no me pertenece, vamos, si lo hiciera no estaría escribiendo esta historia. O quizás sí.

**"HECATOMBE"**

_Aleksast, 2014_

La mujer de cabellera negra salía del brazo del escritor, sin duda interesada en ver aunque fuesen unos minutos más aquella bacanal. El otro, no obstante, prefirió cerrar los ojos y salir a paso veloz. Vuelta a la derecha y entraron a la segunda compuerta para ver si esta era la indicada para salir del laberinto, lamentablemente no fue así, entraron a un estanque de LCL donde alegremente al menos veinte copias de Rei Ayanami hacían nado sincronizado con música de Ludwig van Beethoven, "Para Elisa".

– ¿Sabes? Yo tenía una cajita musical con una muñequita de ballet que giraba mientras sonaba esa melodía – comentaba mientras tomaba asiento en el palco de honor, tras invitar a Sophie a hacer lo mismo en el asiento contiguo – este es uno de mis deportes olímpicos favoritos, nunca pensé en esta idea, de poner a las clones de Rei a interpretar con tal maestría una pieza en una alberca, o intento de alberca... no se me ocurre nada particularmente útil que nos facilite escapar de aquí, debo tener algún poder oculto o algo más allá de la gran resistencia física...

– ¿Y si intentas algo? Telepatía o levitación pueden ser de algún beneficio en estos casos... no sabemos hasta qué punto Shinji-kun tiene el control de este universo – la espía y acompañante de Aleksast parecía no interesarle en lo absoluto la sesión de práctica de la primer piloto del EVA. Esperaba, no obstante, que algún momento de lucidez o iluminación divina sucediera permitiendo vislumbrar una solución a esta situación que se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico desorden.

Suspirando de cansancio, se inclinó y se frotó las manos, negando con la cabeza – No lo creo, sinceramente me parece que este universo es parte de mi subconsciente siendo dominado por... ellos – a él lo estaba cansando el tema, saber las razones o la naturaleza del mundo donde se encontraba le provocaba cefalea, rogaba porque ulteriormente no se transformara en migraña crónica.

– Are-kun – de un momento a otro la música se detuvo en su totalidad, las clones también se detuvieron y una Rei con el pelo ligeramente más oscuro y mirada perspicaz iba entrando a paso veloz con la mano izquierda alzada, en señal de que pararan el ensayo o lo que fuere que estaban haciendo – usted no debería estar aquí.

– ¿Ah? –

– Debe escapar, debe salir de aquí, de lo contrario lo llevarán a juicio – la expresión de esa Rei mostraba consternación severa – y no tendrá acceso a un abogado de su mundo.

– Bueno – suspiró después de ponerse de pie y ofrecer su mano para que la franco-italiana hiciere lo mismo – ¿Por qué me ayudas? Podrías entregarme sin problemas a quienes quiera que fueran mis acusadores, no es que yo pueda defenderme solo y que tenga la seguridad de ganar el caso, cualesquiera que fuesen los cargos y la legislación vigente... ¿Por qué?

– Porque yo no soy ninguna de las creaciones con las cuales Shinji puede jugar a su antojo, y porque creo que – ella fue avanzando caminando sobre el agua en el espacio que dejaban las clones, hasta quedar a un metro de él – eres un niño jugando a Dios en un mundo que creaste. Nadie sale herido, y nadie debe culparte por eso.

– ¿Sabes qué compuerta debo tomar para salir de aquí? – preguntó él, intentando tener algún indicio que lo ayudase a escapar.

– No lo sé, sólo puedo decirte que... estamos en una esfera gigante, una esfera que tiene vida propia – esa Rei puso una mano en el hombro de aquél escritor, mostrando sinceridad en su mirada – debes seguir tu búsqueda, o jamás volverás a donde perteneces. Por favor, Are-kun.

Sin más, el hombre le regaló una sonrisa y se fue del lugar para el pasillo de donde había venido. ¿Qué hacía Rei ayudándole? ¿Era posible que ella pudiese tener control de sus clones, aunque fuera de alguno de estos? No quiso profundizar en el tema, lo cierto es que al menos sabía algo sobre el sitio donde se encontraba.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los tantos corredores laberínticos un gato y compañía seguían buscando por todos los rincones de ese interminable camino.

– Comienzo a cansarme ¿saben? – dijo el gato mientras daba pasos alargados con gracia felina – Miau... otra puerta roja.

– ¿Que dices, gatito? – preguntó la pelirroja pequeñita mientras se movía para volver a cargarlo en brazos sin el menor cuidado pues cuando lo hizo antes lo apachurraba como si de un peluche se tratara.

– ¡Miau! – y corrió a empujar la puerta temeroso de que lo estrujase demasiado al punto de sacarle las tripas por la boca.

– Asukita, creo que no deberías asustar tanto a ese pobre gatito – dijo Kaworu alzándola para cargarla y evitar que el pobre minino cayera entre sus bracitos.

– Pero quiero jugar con él ¡además está cansado! ¡Yo lo cargo! – reclamó la niña.

– Lo aprietas muy fuerte, Asuka – agregó Shinji con voz temerosa.

– Es cierto ¿no viste la carita que tenía cuando vio que ibas por él? – dijo la pequeñita Rei haciendo una mueca similar a la de susto que había mostrado NGEFan2010.

– ¡Ustedes son unos aburridos! ¡Dicen eso porque no se deja agarrar por ustedes! – la niña hacía puchero en brazos de Kaworu, pero este la contentaba con esas mágicas sonrisas y besitos que le daba para que dejara de llorar.

– ¡Miiiiaaaauuuuu! ¡Salmón noruego! – exclamó el gato con una voz llena de júbilo y ¿antojo?.

– Espera minino, puede ser una... – y justo cuando Kaworu y los niños entraron en esa habitación blanca con un platón de salmón noruego hecho en un suculento carpaccio, una enorme red cayó sobre ellos, el albino intentó proteger a los pequeños, pero era inevitable salir de ese aprisionamiento – trampa. ¡Auch! Parece como aquella vez que Shinji y Kensuke me cayeron encima.

– ¡Mamá Yui! – gritó el pequeñito lloriqueando.

– ¿Y ahora? – preguntó el gato, apretando los ojos por el dolor, pues la cabeza del albino le cayó encima.

De vuelta a las compuertas, la tercera resultó ser algo totalmente inesperado para la pareja que conformaban Aleksast y Sophie. En algún punto del centro de la ciudad de México se encontraban, o al menos en una réplica del mismo.

– ¡En la madre! – se le salió a Aleksast – ¿Qué hacemos en el Palacio de Bellas Artes? ¿Volvimos a México? Pero... este no es el México actual... todavía la calle pasa justo enfrente de la entrada del palacio. ¿A qué año retrocedimos?

– ¿Aleksast? – otra voz femenina hizo acto de presencia detrás de él.

– ¿Uhm? – el hombre se viró para ver de quien se trataba – ¡Por Justiniano! Pero... ¡¿Cómo?!

– El virrey Bernardo de Gálvez pide audiencia inmediata con usted, su majestad el rey Carlos III ha fallecido –

– ¿Señorita Felicitas? Pero si usted pertenece al siglo dieciocho ¿Qué hace en... – se fijó otra vez en los alrededores del edificio – ¿tiempos del presidente Cárdenas? ¡Estamos en 1935!

– No señor, estamos en 1785, y mi marido por alguna razón requiere de su asistencia – dijo la mujer en el espantoso español afrancesado que había aprendido desde que vivía en Nueva Orléans.

– Algo me dice que se ha alterado la noción del tiempo y el espacio y los sucesos están cambiando de fecha... no me gusta esto, Aleksast-san ¿Acaso alteramos el curso de la historia? – la mujer que para ella todo era desconocido, lucía una imperdible cara de susto.

– No, creo que alguien se puso a leer otros escritos míos y los está mezclando con otros tiempos y circunstancias... alguna vez quise escribir una novela conspiratoria en torno a la muerte del Virrey Bernardo de Gálvez... pero... nunca lo acabé... ¿Y la puerta? ¡Desapareció! – el hombre tragó saliva, no teniendo más alternativa que ir a Palacio Nacional a ver al fulano, o al presidente, o a quien diablos estuviera al mando.


	7. Catarsis

**Disclaimer: **Evangelion no me pertenece, vamos, si lo hiciera no estaría escribiendo esta historia. O quizás sí.

**"HECATOMBE"**

_Aleksast, 2014_

Como si la escena no fuera lo suficientemente surrealista, en ese momento al cruzar la calle cruzaron un portal dimensional que los llevó tanto al escritor como a Sophie a una habitación de cuatro paredes hechas de vidrio, iluminada a penas, donde se podía ver claramente que alrededor sólo había máquinas enormes funcionando y con sus ventiladores a todo lo que daban.

No había puerta ni forma de salir de esa caja de cristal, y al ver que estaban atrapados el hombre se sentó en el suelo a pensar un plan. ¿Ponerse a golpear las paredes para romperlas? No, eso no funcionaría, eran vidrios de alto blindaje y sería imposible traspasarlos o hacerles un rasguño.

Sophie por otra parte empezó a tantear las cuatro paredes en busca de alguna ranura o fisura que pudiese permitirles la salida, sin éxito, hasta que reparó en el hecho de que, en esa caja de cristal, no había techo en sí, más bien parecía ser una fosa de un piso superior, entonces ambos acordaron en que ella saliera primero y averiguara algo al respecto de su ubicación.

Lo que vio la asombró, contra las sospechas de que el autor intelectual de su reclusión y de la total hecatombe que estaba ocurriendo era Shinji. Era ni más ni menos que Yui Ikari, la madre de Shinji, quien portaba unas gafas parecidas a las de cíclope de X-Men, manejando una computadora que tenía una especie de piedra brillante.

Sin dar tiempo a nada más, el piso de la caja de cristal, que en realidad era una plataforma móvil, se elevó permitiéndole a Aleksast poder ver con asombro que su secuestradora era una persona muy diferente a quien pensaba.

– Yui-sama, pero ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –

– He conseguido volver a la vida para matar a mi marido, naturalmente – dijo en un tono que hacía que eso se escuchara más macabro de lo que en realidad era, momento, que una mujer venga del más allá a vengarse de lo que fuere, privándote de la vida de paso, era muy macabro – y a usted, estoy haciéndole pagar todas sus tropelías contra la moral y las buenas costumbres.

– ¿Mis tropelías? ¿Me está castigando porque escribo lo que me venga en gana con su hijo como protagonista? Me va a disculpar, pero hay más de un centenar de tipos como yo escribiendo acerca de su hijo, no obstante… –

– Silencio – y una fuerte bofetada al escritor hizo que éste escupiera un poco de sangre y saliva – mi hijo es un buen samaritano y jamás andaría cometiendo adulterio o cualquier otra conducta inmoral.

– _¡Dios! me caía bien muerta, si fuera estadounidense, esta señora sería férrea defensora del Tea Party _– pensaba mientras se quejaba del dolor – pues de cualquier atropello me disculpo, pero ni Shinji es un santo del todo, ni yo un cretino pervertido que lo usa con fines de torturarlo.

– Una palabra más y los clones se encargarán de castigarte hasta que no puedas escribir más – el puño cerrado era amenaza de que la mujer no se andaba con rodeos ni alardeaba porque sí.

– Bueno, si esto se va a volver un caso de moral, quiero ser enjuiciado debidamente, ante un tribunal como… um… sí, vayamos a tiempos del medioevo, que me juzgue el tribunal del santo oficio, yo mismo me voy a defender ¿le parece? – él propuso la oferta con la habilidad que un buen libanés te regatea el precio de alguna baratija – _De algo debe servir haber estudiado el corpus iuris canonici y las resoluciones de los concilios papales_ – pensó, aunque realmente Yui tenía armas como para invalidar cualquier acto de defensa legal.

– ¿Un juicio? Me parece sensato, con esta piedra puedo hacer aparecer cualquier personaje o remontarnos a otro lugar, en otro tiempo… iremos a Salem, Massachussets, 1693 – y justo cuando esperaba ser enjuiciado por el tribunal del santo oficio, acabaría en un tribunal popular contra la práctica de brujería.

Sin más, la sala completa se convirtió en un cadalso rodeado del populacho conformado por muchas personas enfurecidas, sin saber la causa exacta de lo que ahí se estaba juzgando, sólo con la consigna de que el fulano que estaba como acusado era brujo e hijo del diablo, hereje, judío (en ese tiempo ser judío era considerado un crimen para la gente de Nueva Inglaterra) o peor, un perro musulmán que venía a predicar las falsedades de Alá y Mahoma. Lo cierto era que, como en tiempos del coliseo romano donde el vulgo no se saciaba hasta ver sangre y violencia a pedir de boca, en este momento Aleksast tenía seguro que no iba a tenerla fácil.

– Oh rayos… debí haber estudiado una maestría en derecho anglosajón antiguo – el joven escritor maldecía su suerte, estaba a nada de ser condenado a la pira, pero algo debía ocurrírsele en el proceso.

– Alessandro Lucarelli, conocido popularmente como Aleksast, se te condena de actos de brujería, perversión, actividad inmoral, sacrilegio, promoción de relaciones indecorosas entre menores, exhibicionismo y conducta errática por no respetar los buenos valores morales de la sociedad internacional, ¿Cómo te declaras? – Yui se veía casi como hombre bajo esa toga, y esa era la idea, porque una mujer no podría oficial un juicio de brujería so pena de acabar peor que el inculpado.

– Inocente… y bajo los términos de la Carta Magna del Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña promulgada por su majestad el Rey John Lackland, así como la Bill of Rights que recientemente el parlamento aprobó, convoco al _habeas corpus_ y exijo mi derecho a la libertad puesto que esta detención es a todas luces arbitraria – el inculpado sintió un algo dentro, como un impulso que lo condujo a hablar con seguridad a la congregación de masas populares – _Siempre quise decir esto, ¡lástima que vivo en otros tiempos!_ – pensó, y prosiguió con su defensa – señalo a su señoría de practicar brujería y de querer actuar como varón, cuando es una mujer que no tiene derecho a oficiar juicio alguno. ¡Dios la perdone!

En ese momento, y sin la piedra dimensional, el pueblo se volcó en la jueza, quien se sorprendió del curso que estaban tomando las cosas, nada favorable para su causa.

– Y ahora… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? – preguntó Sophie discretamente, mientras ambos se alejaban cautelosamente de la masa enardecida que estaba a punto de linchar a la hereje – ¿Y la piedra?

– Al parecer fue reubicada en el inter que cambiamos de época y ubicación… necesitamos ganar tiempo, antes de que nuestra forma de vestir levante sospechas de que somos gente incorrecta aquí – sugirió la mujer, mientras veía de vez en vez cómo la asesina del comandante Ikari estaba siendo lapidada.

– Me parece que todo esto es una ilusión manejada desde la piedra, hasta que Yui-sama perdió el control de la misma… creo estar en lo cierto cuando digo que seguimos en NERV, en otro punto… pero en el mismo lugar… sólo debemos ver dónde acaba esta ilusión – explicó el chico, apresurando el paso, casi llegando a las últimas casas del pueblo cuando de repente del suelo salió el EVA 02 – Oh rayos… ¡¿Ahora qué?!

– Vine a salvarte – se escuchó por megáfono la voz felina del humano convertido en gato – ya encontramos la forma de volver las cosas a la normalidad… suban – y sin pensárselo, tanto la espía como el escritor montaron en la mano del EVA rojo y se metieron en la capsula de inserción, lo que provocó que, al cerrarse esta, el enorme mecha se tambaleara por la distorsión de frecuencias cerebrales al haber más de un individuo en el mismo.

– ¿Asuka? ¿Rei? – preguntó el mexicano, sorprendido de ver también a Kaworu y a los tres pequeños ahí también.

– Baka, considéralo mi perdón… este gato no sabía cómo mover esta cosa y también vine para disculparme por llamarte pervertido –

– Aw – el hombre se enterneció – eres una niña buena, digo, una mujer buena, Asuka – y sin pensarlo la abrazó cariñosamente, lo que tomó desprevenida a la alemana.


	8. Sinopsis

**Disclaimer: **Evangelion no me pertenece, vamos, si lo hiciera no estaría escribiendo esta historia. O quizás sí.

"**HECATOMBE"**

_Aleksast, 2014_

– ¡Quita tus sucias manos de encima! – bufó la pelirroja, levemente sonrojada pero sobre todo muy furibunda, acto seguido el hombre le tomó la cara tiernamente lo que provocó un cortocircuito en su cerebro.

– Mi pelirroja preferida, mi Asukita, yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo feo porque en realidad eres la chica más fuerte que hay en este universo de Evangelion, sólo falta que dejes de odiar al mundo y aceptarlo tal cual es – le revolvió ligeramente el pelo en la frente – eres la mejor, recuérdalo, no debes probárselo a nadie, sólo lo eres.

Asuka Langley Soryu, que en ese momento no había escuchado tantas palabras sinceras de aliento, por fin dejó de lado su mal genio y sonriente manejó el EVA a un puerto dimensional para salir de ese lugar y época retrógradas donde seguramente los quemarían vivos por herejes.

– Vaya que eres cursi, Aleksast – refunfuñó el gato, con la mirada fija en el túnel espacio-tiempo.

– ¡Qué te puedo decir! No siempre tienes a una linda piloto de NERV frente a ti y… a pesar de todo estoy orgulloso de mis creaciones, pero también agradezco que exista Evangelion porque estaría escribiendo cosas peores de otros fandoms como… no sé, Sailor Moon, o Supercampeones – contestó tras alzar los hombros inocentemente – ¿No les parece que estamos…

– … en un hoyo negro? – completó Rei, quien había sido silenciosa escucha de la breve conversación entre la segunda elegida y el escritor.

– Así es, y me temo que estamos por llegar a un _cul-de-sac _dimensional, lo cual nos regresaría, supuestamente, a los dominios de Yui Ikari –

– Dejé el café en la estufa – habló el gato más para sí mismo que para los presentes.

– Supongo que no tiene mayor importancia y en nuestro planeta no habrán pasado más allá de nueve segundos… eso suponiendo que aquí nuestra mente está trabajando al mil por ciento de su capacidad –

– O bien, habremos estado desaparecidos por semanas –

– Es probable… Asuka, tomaremos en diez segundos hacia la derecha, tengo un buen presentimiento –

– ¿Son los presentimientos muy frecuentes en ti, Are-kun? – cuestionó la albina, curiosa por lo que él acaba de decir.

– No, pero tengo una corazonada… como cuando compré a buen precio algunas acciones en la Bolsa Mexicana de Valores, aunque luego por tardarme en vender acabé teniendo de vuelta el mismo dinero que invertí… – recordar cómo las acciones se habían desplomado en tres días entristeció su faceta, para luego recomponer con sincero entusiasmo – ¡Pero esta vez estoy seguro que vamos por el camino correcto!

– Él nos trajo aquí, él nos sacará, o si no estará condenado a cambiar la arena de mi caja – condenó NGEfan2010, quien pensaba en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer tan rápido llegase a casa.

El aludido se aclaró la garganta – Más vale que salgamos – la idea de cambiar la arena a un gato era lo que más le chocaba de tener uno, sin embargo, recordó al primer gato que tuvo de nombre Vladimir, que por cierto se escapó después de vivir con él casi dos años.

Al dar la vuelta acabaron en una amplia bodega con piso de concreto pulido y paredes firmes, con una pequeña puerta al fondo.

– Según yo es la puerta que nos devolverá a nuestro mundo – dijo el escritor, no muy convencido de ello – chicos, si es el caso, déjenme decirles que los extrañaré, sólo saliendo de este mundo podré devolverlos a todos a su universo original, incluso no recordarán absolutamente nada al respecto, pero si no… – el sopesar esa posibilidad hizo que él tragara saliva – espero que tengan lugar para un miembro más de NERV.

– Are-kun, ¿volverás? – preguntó la primera niña con un dejo de decepción, desesperanzada de tener en vivo y a todo color al autor de tantas historias, algunas un tanto depravadas, pero entrañables según su juicio.

– Rei-chan – se acercó a ella, tomó sus manos y la miró fijamente.

– Are-kun –

– Rei-chan –

– Are-kun –

– Rei-chan –

– ¡Por favor! – se quejó el minino, aludiendo al hecho de que parecían DVD rayado repitiendo una escena de telenovela.

– Mi flor azul de fino tallo, mis rubíes impolutos de destellante mirar, mi luna plateada de fuente cristalina… –

– Mi frugal amigo de oscuros cabellos, mi confidente insensato de insolentes andares, mi delicioso caballero de dulce voz… –

– Mein gott, ¡búsquense un hotel! – gritó fastidiada la alemana ahí presente.

– Mi seductor indiscreto de versos ardientes, mi demonio predilecto y poeta candente… – secundaba Sophie, en el mismo tono – estamos destinados a no ser.

– ¡En la insensatez de lo irreal, prevaleceremos! – concluyó y suspiró el hombre, sonriente cuan Drácula tras beber sangre de doncellas.

– Ya se proyectó – dijo una voz que apareció de la nada.

– ¿Shinji? – cuestionaron todos, sorprendidos de oírle.

– No podías irte sin hablar conmigo ¿verdad? – respondió el chico, estrechando la mano de Aleksast – tus historias me han servido mucho, al menos Asuka ya aceptó salir conmigo.

– ¿En verdad? Yo sólo escribo ocurrencias y me gusta hacerlo en un tono alegre la mayoría de las veces, no podía irme sin conversar con el casanova de Tokio III y mundos anexos – respondió dándole un abrazo de camaradas, como si ambos se conocieran de siempre – eres mi gallo, lo sabes.

– ¿Realmente no te importa ni un poco que esta historia sea una… tontería? – cuestionó el muchacho, caminando con el brazo en los hombros de Aleksast.

– Un poquito, pero no me podía quedar con las ganas de meterme en este universo… ¿Dónde estabas? –

– Observando, nada más, mi mamá se puso freak cuando le enseñé mis historias, mi papá se pondrá bien – suspiró con cansancio, para luego secretearle algo al oído – deja que se entere del capítulo con las dos, se va a infartar o al fin va a quererme como Ikari que soy.

– ¿El capítulo 23 de "La nueva casa de…"? ¡Me va a buscar por haberte pervertido! No quiero imaginar de qué sería capaz, de por sí tu mamá está loca… tu "jefe" mucho más –

– Bueno, entonces le enseñamos ¡las historias de "A petición de los lectores" de NGEFan2010! –

– Va a acabar con todos los escritores de esta página… mejor sé más sutil… –

– Te daré mi correo para que me escribas –

– ¿A ver? –

– .jp –

– ¿.gov? espero que manejes correo cifrado, de otra forma si te pongo al tanto de las historias más y alguien husmea en tu e-mail, se va a desatar el enésimo impacto y… todavía quiero vivir –

– Deben irse, esa puerta está por desaparecer – le advirtió, y ambos se despidieron con otro apretón de manos – gracias por todo, NGEFan2010 y Aleksast, por todo.


End file.
